


[ 牧炎 ]破镜（五）

by MoonFireMY



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:26:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21870772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonFireMY/pseuds/MoonFireMY
Relationships: 牧炎
Kudos: 6





	[ 牧炎 ]破镜（五）

-我摸完鱼回来码字了

-因为那啥了，所以重发

*

说是要去一趟无尽火域，但其实牧尘也没有马上就扔下昏睡着的萧炎往无尽火域跑，反而是第二天，他就把自己枕头一拿，彻底的搬进了萧炎如今住着的屋子。

被梦魇折腾的精神不振的萧炎靠在床上，他难得的清醒着，看见牧尘抱着枕头走进来，就知道这个王八蛋都在打算什么，于是本来就难看的脸色是又难看了几分。

牧尘却对萧炎的脸色视而不见，他径直走到床边，将自己的枕头放到空处。

“还好当时给你准备的床够大，前辈，你要睡里面还是睡外面？”

萧炎被牧尘的不要脸气笑了，他把腿一伸，四仰八叉的把床占了个全，“我横着睡，没你位置。”

“那我睡里面。”牧尘把枕头往里一丢，“省的前辈你把我踢下床。”

萧炎拎着牧尘的枕头扔出来，“我自己睡，谁要和你睡一张床，最好你连这屋子都别进来。”

牧尘接住自己的枕头，像是看不见萧炎横在那里的腿一样一下子坐了下去，萧炎只好一收腿，牧尘便趁机上了床，把枕头又按回原位，就这么直接躺了过去，挨在萧炎旁边，侧着身子撑着脸看他。

萧炎的皮肤本身就白，这段时间更是没有血色。

若是百年前，牧尘打死也想不到自己有朝一日能看见如此虚弱的炎帝。

只要牧尘稍稍的催动曼陀罗花，萧炎就会毫无还手之力，他甚至能轻而易举的把萧炎压在身下，随自己心意的逮着人为所欲为。

牧尘垂眉一笑，拉住想要下床的萧炎圈进自己怀里，不过却也没动手动脚，那些积攒了百年的阴霾从心里褪去后，对萧炎这个人，牧尘到底还是宠着更多。

“我不进这屋子，待会儿到处找人的可是前辈你自己。”

萧炎冷哼一声，他知道牧尘说的是那个记忆混乱的自己。

自己身体的情况，萧炎还是十分清楚的，无数的记忆碎片总是在他不愿意想起的时候涌脑海，然后席卷他的思维，混乱他的情感。

但当那记忆的浪潮褪去之后，他还是之前的那个萧炎，理智上他虽然逐渐相信那些记忆中的人就是自己，但情感上却无法做出反应。

正如那份混乱记忆中的薰儿和彩鳞明明并非自己的妻子，但清醒过来的萧炎却觉得没有实感。

又或者是他脑子里经常循环播放的那滔天火焰，漫天的魔气，破碎的位面，即使记忆不完全，萧炎也知道那是比同魂天帝的那场决斗还要惨烈数倍的死斗。

但他没有办法感同身受，顶多是皱着眉，心里骂一声果然哪里都有想要搞事情的东西。

萧炎无奈的知道自己逐渐的被分成了两个个体。

而牧尘说的会到处找他的那个“萧炎”，无疑是由这些混乱的记忆诞生出来的“萧炎”。

萧炎不想将自己和那个个体对等起来，他的声音随着那声冷哼传进牧尘耳中。

“他找你，又不是我找你。”

搂紧了想要挣扎出去的萧炎，牧尘不给人丝毫逃脱的机会。

“他不就是你。”牧尘的视线正好能落在萧炎纤细白皙的后颈上，他不自觉的舔了舔嘴唇，把头埋过去，萧炎有些凌乱的长发搔的他脸颊发痒，连着心也痒起来。

牧尘在萧炎的脖颈上轻轻咬了一口，满足的叹息一声。

萧炎不想和牧尘讨论这个话题，也懒得再挣扎，反正三个月的经验，萧炎也知道了，牧尘要是想做什么，跑也跑不掉，就只能多给牧尘添几道伤口聊以慰藉。

于是萧炎干脆挠了牧尘一爪子，在牧尘环着他的手臂上留下几条抓痕，然后才平静了一下心情，淡淡的说道，“又要做？”

萧炎都这么说了，牧尘断没有放过的道理。

他又咬咬萧炎的耳垂，抱着人换了姿势，萧炎也不客气的一口咬上牧尘伸过来的手臂，在他刚才挠出来的指痕上再添一个牙印。

牧尘早就习惯了萧炎每一次都要给他添点新伤的小脾气，所以每次也故意让自己依着萧炎受点伤，反正算起来，还是他比较占便宜。

抓挠着，撕咬着。

亲吻着，挑拨着。

眼见萧炎的眼中逐渐漫上了一丝情欲，牧尘便虔诚的去亲吻萧炎的眼角。

“萧炎。”牧尘扔开了前辈的称呼，喊着萧炎的名字，“你可想见薰儿与彩鳞？”

萧炎的身体骤然绷紧，绞的牧尘差点直接射在里面，他捏捏萧炎柔软的臀肉示意他放松些，不过萧炎并没懂牧尘的暗示，他用怪异的眼神看着牧尘，似乎在思考牧尘是不是在拿他开玩笑。

不过下一秒牧尘就顶到了萧炎舒服的地方，把萧炎的思绪彻底打乱，萧炎在心里骂了一句王八蛋，嗤笑一声。

“做就做，废话何必这么多，莫非我说想见你便带我去见吗？”

说完，萧炎吃惊的看见牧尘竟然认真的点了点头，“我带你去见便是。”

说到就要做到，这天之后，牧尘就赖在萧炎这屋子里睡了好几天，每天被萧炎踢几脚也是乐在其中，至于偶尔萧炎记忆混乱一下，牧尘也事无巨细的照料着。

终于等萧炎某日清醒着，那日折腾的过头的腰也不酸了，牧尘瞧着萧炎的情况也还算好，便带着萧炎出门了。

因为早先撤了萧炎脚上的链子，牧尘便在屋子外面布了灵阵，他这番带着萧炎走出灵阵，萧炎才把这偌大的牧府看了个全。

牧尘顺着萧炎的视线环视了一圈自己的牧府，朗笑道，“走吧，前辈的地盘可比我这里壮观多了。”

萧炎收回视线，从自己那些乱七八糟的记忆里翻了一下，问道：“无尽火域？”

“对。”牧尘点点头，抬起手往虚空之中划拉口子，解释道：“我们可以走传送灵阵，但是太慢了，我直接带你过去。”

他伸出手示意萧炎过来，萧炎内心挣扎了一下，最终还是咬着牙走过去，嫌弃至极的抱住牧尘。

牧尘手一收把人环住，接着抬脚一迈，踏进了那条空间裂缝。

华光包裹着两个人的身体，在空间乱流中安然穿梭，萧炎望着一片漆黑，便想起了那日被牧尘掳走时的事情，他垂下眸子，没头没尾了说了一句话。

“斗气大陆呢？”

牧尘却也听懂了，“你的那个斗气大陆回不去了。”

萧炎抬头看他，牧尘回以一个无奈的表情。

“前辈，你可还记得当日我带你走时说的话？”

“你话挺多的。”萧炎撇了撇嘴，“你说的是哪句？”

“假的那句。”牧尘干脆也不等萧炎去想了，“薰儿与彩鳞，我有告诉你是假的吧。”

萧炎不说话了，只沉默的窝在牧尘的怀里。

他自是记得。

但是脑海中和那二人相处的点点滴滴的记忆都是那么鲜明，所以萧炎一直避免去思考牧尘的这句话。

牧尘任由萧炎沉默了许久，直到他带着萧炎再度跨出空间裂缝，赤红的大陆展现在眼前，他才悠悠的开口。

“萧炎，这段时间你有没有想过，不止我所说的薰儿与彩鳞……

“你所在的那个世界，或许就是假的呢？”

“……”

灼热的气浪从大地蔓延到空中，萧炎低下头去看，赤红的大地上，一座座火山耸立着，炽热的岩浆时不时从这些火山中喷发出来，火红的岩浆顺着大陆上的沟壑缓缓流动，在这赤红的大陆上宛如一条条炙热的河流，向着天空升腾着热气。

而在这片火山大陆的中央，能看到这些火山一座座的相连，被印红的天空绚丽无比，宛如火焰燃烧，其中，一座宏伟的城市拔地而起，宛如莲花，形成一种极为震撼的奇异美感。

萧炎被牧尘抱着，立于虚空之中，他看向城中不远处的修炼场，零碎的记忆中，有他和牧尘一同站在那里，远远眺望着他人修炼的景象。

还有离修炼场不远的黑色高台，似乎也有他站在那顶端，朗笑着迎战敌人的画面。

至于记忆里闪现过的属于他所居住的宫殿，虽然费了些功夫，但萧炎也准确的找到了。

牧尘遥遥的抬手，指向那大殿旁边的一处偏楼，“前辈，那是你的丹房，以往你若是进去了，我便好几天都见不到你的人影了。”

说着，牧尘笑了起来，又指着城中的一处酒楼，“这里的火灵酒最是香醇，前辈喝起来每每都要贪杯，之后熏儿前辈便会说上你两句。”

“还有那边。”牧尘又换了方向，“那里是城里最大的丹楼，前辈曾带我去看过几分热闹，我不懂丹药，你便同我说了许多，也是着实有趣，若不是我没有天赋，也还真想也学学炼丹。”

平日里总要刺上牧尘两句的萧炎难得的安静，他听着牧尘滔滔不绝的说了许多，等他停了嘴，才缓缓开口。

“你说的，我都不记得了。”萧炎把整座城市一揽眼底，“总而言之，既然你说我认识的薰儿与彩鳞是假……”

在火山氤氲的热气里，萧炎洒然一笑，“便让我见见你说的真好了。”

牧尘双眸清亮，含笑应下，随即在无尽火域的上空朗声唤道：

“晚辈牧尘有事相告，前来拜访。”


End file.
